User talk:Jax-Kenobi
My name is..... hello Frank i am Greenaurax2 (the one who edited Chuck Greene's page.) and Im basically a walking video game encyclopedia, especially Dead Rising Archives? Why did you clear the whole talk page? You could've archived it, like Ash Crimson does. Just a suggestion. The Yoshiman 97 17:44, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah.. archiving it is a way better idea. - Ash Crimson 18:24, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :: I did it for you.. hope you don't mind. - Ash Crimson 18:28, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::: No problem. - Ash Crimson 18:42, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::I was gonna say that you should ask Ash Crimson to archive it, but I forgot about his lightning fast speed. ::::But hey, on a lighter note, congrats on getting 1000 edits! The Yoshiman 97 22:12, May 25, 2010 (UTC) No problem. Figured it's time I archived my talk page... I'll ask Ash for that. The Yoshiman 97 23:03, May 25, 2010 (UTC) xbox Couple of things 1. Back off. It isn't easy watching a barely active wiki where barely any edits are made. I actually checked in periodaclly to clear out vandals and bad pages. 2. If you had bothered to check Ash's page (whom addressed me first on the matter), you would find my response there. Wikiar 08:41, May 26, 2010 (UTC) I know... I have been slacking off a bit, been going on the Celestial Refresh Wiki, those guys are like family to me, so I kinda slouched off. Also, my brother introduced me to a RPG called Marvel, it's a tabletop game where you make your own Marvel character and...stuff...I know i'm a nerd. As for XBox Live, sure, but my XBox needs it's "Yearly Maitinence" as I call it, so I may not be on all to often. Jakeinator 19:32, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Well, the whole rule thing was hard to find, and is rather complicated. Check out the site if you want! After you get the hang of it it's fun! http://www.classicmarvelforever.com/cms/ Jakeinator 19:41, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Frankie Ma Boy. You have to DOWNLOAD the rule books. Under downloads. I reccomend you download the advanced player guide (it's just better then the other.) And the Judge handbook next to it. (The Judge is like the Dungeon Master, but with a diffirent name.) But I have to tell you, youNEED a 10 sided die or a little program that does that on your computer, IPhone, Blackberry, whatever. I'm not forcing you to play, but if your still commited to the idea tell me. Me and my friends get rid of some of the useless stuff (such as roll to determine what powers you get, pregnancy ect.) so feel free to do that yourself. Hope you have friends to play with. When you understand the rules it is just all so simple. It's like opening a jar of cookies. Sure they might be hard to get out, but when you do victory is all the sweeter. Clothing Alright, dood. - Ash Crimson 21:31, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I've been thinking about that too. I'll make one tomorrow. Where would we use it? Major characters? games? - Ash Crimson 22:04, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey.. I made the thing (got it from another wiki -_- pretty much..) Check out my sandbox to see how it works. - Ash Crimson 02:48, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Combined Weapons Hi Frank. I've started making articles of combo weapons (they're so awesome). So far, I've made only one: Paddlesaw, but I'll make a few others. What's your favourite combo weapon? Besides the paddlesaw, I also like the boomstick. MagcargoMan 00:37, May 29, 2010 (UTC) She's (Almost) Back... *Maybe she forgot about the wiki.--Mistertrouble189 01:10, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :*Best to keep an eye on her..almost like probation lol. Btw I haven't accepted your friend request on xbox yet..my bad! --Mistertrouble189 04:43, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Sophie Richards Look at my recent edits to Sophie Richards. I found my discovery very interesting lol --Mistertrouble189 02:23, May 30, 2010 (UTC) *Thanks =D All I ever played from that series is Overkill (for the Wii). Twas pretty cool.--Mistertrouble189 04:44, May 31, 2010 (UTC) You're Welcome You're welcome =] And as long as everyone behaves themselves.. tomorrow will be fine. Also, I see you and I had the same idea about a combined weapon category =j I was gonna make one later, but you already did it. Thanks. - Ash Crimson 04:57, May 30, 2010 (UTC) No need for a poll. Galleries should be at the bottom. - Ash Crimson 20:26, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :Also, why do you change your favorite MK character all the time? lol - Ash Crimson 20:28, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :: Hmm.. well I think they should be at the bottom. Yeah, Armageddon has every character from the entire series. I was hyped for that game for like a year before it came out. It let me down big time. You play any other fighting games asides from MK? - Ash Crimson 21:25, June 1, 2010 (UTC) I was supposed to learn... :O i didnt learn anything i just edited on diff wikis anyway you can't change me no one can. anway ban me again and we'll have a problem and i don't be mean to people until they give me a reason to.